


Boy In the Garden

by knightsirbedivere



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Child Abuse, Hospitalization, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Plants, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsirbedivere/pseuds/knightsirbedivere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin has spent his whole life stuck in his own head to protect those he loves, when he moves out he sees it as a new beginning...until they decide he's too far gone. Can Eggsy let down his walls and lead a normal life, or will the strain of his own emotions be too much to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy In the Garden

There was a sense of joy about the Unwin home after Eggsy was born. Michelle was always cooing about how soundly and often he slept, there was so little crying even when he was awake that she became worried he was too perfect of a child. Lee had assured her he was fine and just that, perfect, countless times she'd found them asleep on the couch with Eggsy laying on Lee's chest. Everything was soft and one could even say that colors were brighter, not a single person could say a bad word about them because their joy was infectious, a sticky sweet honey of pure love. Eggsy was raised by parents who doted on him and they were close, until Lee died on his way to work one morning, then it all fell apart. The worst part of losing his dad was that Eggsy couldn't even be angry about it, the angrier he got the worse his mum felt and it was a vicious cycle of anger that always ended with tears. At eight he realized that he was a problem, he noticed that when he'd had a good day at school his mum would brighten even before he told her about his day, if he was angry or heartbroken everyone around him was inexplicably angry. So when Eggsy stopped feeling, no one had noticed. He went about with a knot in his throat and his chest tight with emotions he was getting better about not showing, he wasn't burdening anyone with how he felt, they could feel how they were meant to without him. Michelle never asked him if anything was wrong because he did his best to make her feel happy, even if he couldn't feel it himself, he never thought she was a terrible parent she was doing the best she could with a freak of a son. That doesn't mean it didn't get tough, puberty was quickly becoming an uncontrollable hell and Eggsy had considered the long walk to the Thames more than once, and then came Dean.

Dean married Michelle when Eggsy was ten years old and it was okay for a bit until Dean made Eggsy keep his mouth shut about him hitting Eggsy, then Eggsy was angry all the time and it was too hard to keep it pent up. Thirteen year old Eggsy who runs into his mother's arms with blood, sweat, and tears caking his face alike with Dean hot on his heels. There's anger and hopelessness permeating the air around them, overwhelming even over the fuming anger of Dean who is hastily wiping Eggsy's blood from his knuckles. A white hot rage crosses Michelle's face before she touches Eggsy, and when the contact is made, tears spill down her cheeks and she feels a muted confusion and then more hopelessness. Eggsy tries to get words out through hiccups and tears mixed with blood.

"He hit me, mum." The words come out thickly, stuck behind a lump in Eggsy's throat. Dean violently jabs a bloodied and bruised finger at Eggsy.

"Little prick was throwing rocks at me? He deserved it yeah?" Michelle stands and puts Eggsy in front of her, creating a barrier between him and Dean. 

"Dean you hit him for throwing _pebbles_?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She throws over her shoulder after ushering Eggsy into the bathroom. After getting the door locked and Eggsy seated on the edge of the bathtub, Michelle grabs the rubbing alcohol from under the sink and wets an old flannel with it. Eggsy peels his hand away from his left eye and she gasps. She leaves Eggsy in the bathroom to yell at Dean for his car keys and when she returns it's with the keys and a red mark on her cheek. The soft humming Michelle does when she's nervous or scared lulls Eggsy into a calm state, and Michelle noticeably relaxes without Eggsy's emotions weighing on her. Sitting in the waiting room in an urgent care isn't where Eggsy needed or wanted to be, plus Michelle told him to lie about what happened, so he was having a hard time keeping the fear tamped down. He was afraid to lie to people who could help him but he understood that he'd be taken away from his mum if he didn't, Eggsy's thoughts and fears escalated and he felt guilty when another woman in the waiting room had an anxiety attack for seemingly no reason, he knew he was at fault. Eggsy wasn't stupid, he knew something was different about him, he couldn't freely feel how he wanted to without it affecting everyone around him, so when he was getting his eyebrow stitched closed the nurse had to step away for a moment, saying he was nervous, when Eggsy was really the nervous one. With his brow stitched and his mum ready to leave Eggsy catches her hand and indulges in his emotions just this once.

Looking up at her with dried blood still on his face he asks, "Are you gonna leave him mum? After he hurt me?" He feels guilty for asking her that but he hopes she feels the guilt thickly enough that she'll tell him what he wants to hear.

"I don't know love, it's not that easy." Is all she says and the anger smothered with sadness takes hold in Eggsy's heart yet again. At thirteen Eggsy couldn't understand why leaving someone who hurts you and someone you love isn't easy to do. A year later he does, when he holds one-week-old Daisy Leigh Unwin-Baker, he understands that they need Dean to get things for them, to bring in money, that his mum made an awful choice to stay with Dean in the first place. 

* * *

"Michelle, Muggsy's fucked up, you know he's a freak, right?" Dean says drunk one evening when Eggsy's back in his bedroom doing homework. Michelle isn't quite drunk, but she's got enough liquor in her that she won't physically fight Dean for name-calling her son tonight. 

"He's not fucked up an' he ain't a freak either Dean, shut up." She half-heartedly shoves him on the couch. He leans up and turns to face her, a serious look in his eyes.

"He's funny, got somfin' wrong with his head 'Chelle, whatever he feels he can make us feel. I'm tired of it. The kid's fucked up." Michelle wants to deny the words coming out of Dean's mouth but everything that had happened since Lee died made sense, why she'd go from angry to calm or relaxed as soon as she hit the stairs of their flat, maybe Eggsy was a freak. 

* * *

At twenty two Eggsy helps Michelle leave Dean, it's a bloody and long process but Eggsy proves that Dean had been hitting Michelle and him for years and that Eggsy feared for his sister's safety. The courts take Daisy from Dean's custody and send him to prison for passing out drugs to lower and upper sixth form kids, Eggsy gets a job as a florist and does well enough until stress weighs on him so heavily he breaks. Michelle gets him into therapy with a specialist in odd mental health issues and he keeps his job as a florist to help pay for Daisy. For four years Eggsy goes to therapy and looks for other jobs while working part time for the florist. Daisy and Michelle are happy, much happier now that the only time they see Dean is when they go visit him in prison, which isn't often. After watching Daisy grow up into a lovely and intelligent young lady, Eggsy moves out. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I have it all set out. I'd toyed with the idea of reverse empath Eggsy for a couple of days and I fleshed it out a bit and I'm completely in love with it.  
> Original title was "Will You Find Me If I Call Out," but this serves my purpose better. Title was inspired by [the song by Aurora Aksnes.](https://youtu.be/S46ngD6oBNM?list=FLYc6BoDqSdFKmZiziXawWXQ)  
> Chapter titles are the language of flowers; Marigold means grief and cruelty.
> 
> Come discuss(?) over on [tumblr](https://shisuitas.tumblr.com).


End file.
